A parking assistance device may be mounted on a vehicle to assist a driver in parking the vehicle. The parking assistance device detects obstacles such as other stopped vehicles, and determines a route along which the vehicle is capable of avoiding the obstacles and reaching a target parking position. The parking assistance device assists the driver in parking the vehicle based on the route.
An example of related art includes JP 2006-193014A (Reference 1).
The parking assistance device detects obstacles via various sensors. The sensors may not be able to detect the position of an obstacle in advance depending on the position, size, and shape of the obstacle. If the vehicle moves along a route determined by the parking assistance device in this state, there is a possibility that the vehicle approaches the obstacle.